Wake Up Call
by Blackgold4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran away from her father, went to collage, met some girls who she bonded with like sisters, and moved in with them. Everything was perfect, before they got jobs at the best business in Magnolia-Fairy Tail-and fell in love. Lemons in later chapters. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, CanaxLaxus, MiraxFried. Rape scene in chapter 2, sorry! Read my other story Council Days!
1. Chapter 1

Hi folks! Please enjoy!

"Lu-chan!" I turned around just in time, as one of my roommates slammed into me, her arms groping my large breasts.  
>"Levy-chan! Stop! What have I told you about touching my boobs!" She looked up at me, a dark smirk on her face.<br>"But Lu-chan, you have big one's and I have small one's so I get free touchies."  
>"THAT'S NOT A RULE!" A dark aura filled the room.<br>"Levy, Lucy, what have I told you two about being loud in the bath?" Erza growled, arms crossed over her towel-covered chest.  
>"But Erza, Levy was" She shot me a glare, and my mouth shut.<br>"Good. Levy get off Lucy."  
>"Ok." Levy got off me and sat down in the large tub. I picked up my towel and re-wrapped my body, securing the towel around my hair as well.<p>

"Cana, get off the table." Mira commanded, sitting on one of the large plush couches in our living area.  
>"Yes mother-dearest." Cana slurred, taking a swing of her beer and trying to get off the table, resulting in her falling off and hitting the ground hard.<br>"Cana!" I yelled, pulling her up. She gave me a drunken smile and stood on her own, picking up her beer and sauntering over to the hallway leading to our rooms. I rubbed my forehead.  
>"What are we going to do with her?" I asked, sitting down next to Mira. She smiled and handed me the remote.<br>"I don't know, but you better not be trying to seduce my boyfriend." I looked down at my pink sports bra and pajama shorts that I always wore, then up at Mira, the at her boyfriend, Fried, who was reading a cookbook Mira had bought him for his birthday.  
>"Mira, he hasn't looked up from that book all day other than to talk to you. Here, I'll show you." I stood up and did a sexy walk past Fried and to the kitchen. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but he didn't look up. I turned and walked back over to Mira, plopping back down.<br>"See?" Mira smiled and laughed, Fried looking up as she did.  
>"Lucy-sama? Is there something you needed from me?" I sweat-dropped and shook my head. He shrugged and looked back in the cookbook.<p>

"Finally!" I gasped as I stood up and stretched, Levy and Juvia following my lead. "That movie wouldn't end."  
>"Of course it wouldn't." Erza said, standing up and brushing popcorn off of her black sweat-pants and blood red sports bra. "It was called the everlasting time without you."<br>"Juvia thought it was so sad that Juvia began to cry." Juvia sobbed as she wiped her eyes on a napkin and blew her nose. Levy patted her on the back.  
>"Ok." Mira said and she stood, pushing some hair out of her face. "Tomorrow's Lucy's first day working at Fairy Tail so we need to get to bed early." I smiled.<br>"I'd rather work there than at Sabertooth." I said, smirking. "I'm sorry I missed the application week before guys. I really wasn't expecting my dad to get really sick back home, or that I'd feel the responsibility to take care of him."  
>"No problem, Lu-chan. I'm just glad you got some bonding time, even if he didn't appreciate it afterwords."<br>"Thanks Levy-chan. To bed!" We all giggled and headed to our rooms.

BRING!  
>SMACK!<br>I sat up in bed and looked over at my alarm clock, which was now on the ground. I lifted myself out of bed and rubbed my feet on my fuzzy carpet. After stretching and yawning again, I went to my closet and put on a pair of black jeans and a white blouse, pulling on my black boots. I grabbed my keys and my belt as I ran out of my room, and to the kitchen.  
>Mira was cooking pancakes and bacon, and put some on my plate. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, her white hair in it's normal loose style. As I took a bite of pancake, Levy walked in, wearing a short orange dress and white leggings, with a dark green headband to hold her hair up.<br>"Levy-chan?" I asked hopefully. She handed me one of my ribbons as she walked past. She'd been holding them hostage so I didn't tease her on her crush she had at work, who I'd see today. I'd been to Fairy Tail many times to walk home with my friends since I had gotten a job at the cafe down the street at the time, and I'd met a few people, including Gajeel Redfox, the man our sweet Levy has a crush on.  
>I tied the pink ribbon so some of my hair was in a side-pony tail. Then, I ate the rest of my food.<p>

After I'd finished breakfast, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my purse, we were off. I buttoned my sweater as we walked to the subway, the cool fall air feeling chilly on my bare skin. We pushed our subway cards in the entrance slots and got onto the subway train. Juvia began to gush to me about her crush Gray Fullbuster, who she'd warned me not to fall in love with or I'd be her 'love-rival', whatever that was.

We walked into the large skyscraper, Fairy Tail, and I couldn't help but squeal in glee."Ne, Lu-chan. Where are you going?" Levy asked as we all got into an elevator.  
>"Well, I'm in charge of main marketing and advertising because of my background in writing and business classes." She looked at me in panic.<br>"Lu-chan. I'm so sorry." I cocked my head at her.  
>"What?"<br>"You have to share a floor with Natsu. He's the boss. And he wants to oversee marketing. But, he's a monster. It's just going to be Natsu and you up there because no one can handle him." I felt sweat pour down my cheeks. The elevator dinged and Levy and Cana moved to get off.  
>"Top floor." Levy added just as the door closed, leaving me all alone on the elevator.<br>"It's now or never!" I muttered as I presses the 100 button.

After an eternity, the elevator doors finally opened and I got off. Just as the door closed, hands grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I looked shocked at the person with a black ski-mask hiding his face. Then, I swung my foot to the side, tripping him. I got at least ten feet away from him before he stood pulling the ski-mask off of his face.

The man was hot. Like, really hot. He had tan skin and the perfect features, and his pink hair made him look even more bad-ass. Yes, pink hair. He looked up at me and my heart began to beat really fast as his onyx eyes met mine. And he smile, the most goofiest but cutest smile ever and my heart melted.  
>He stood up.<br>"I see you're quick on your feet and witty, and definitely creative. Only the best. I'm Natsu Dragneel, boss of Fairy Tail headquarters. Nice to meet you. You are Lucy right?" I nodded, eyes wide. This was my boss?  
>Yet, all I could think to say was "Are you going to do that every day?" He laughed and shook his head.<br>"Nope, I was just testing you." I nodded and picked up my purse, which I had dropped on the ground.

"Well, since it's just the two of us, I put our desks in the same room so we could talk when we wanted to." He said as we walked through the large space. I squealed like a little girl when I saw our office. It was huge and it had one wall of windows, and you could see the whole horizon through them. Natsu just laughed.

The first half of the day went really fast because Natsu and I talked about ourselves to get to know each other better. I texted the girls to see if they were ready for lunch, but they all replied that they were busy, so I spent five minutes sulking."Hey what's the matter Luce?" Natsu asked as he got up to get some paper.  
>"All of my friends just ditched me for lunch." Natsu smiled wider than before and my heart fluttered again. He grabbed his jacket and grabbed my hand, pushing my phone in my purse and pulling me up. He handed me my purse and my sweater.<br>"Let's go out to lunch! We can be lunch buddies!" I laughed and nodded, and we walked to the elevator.

The elevator stopped and Levy and Gajeel stepped in."Levy!" I said, she squealed, and we hugged. Gajeel and Natsu fist pumped.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"Lunch. Gajeel and I were going to pick you up but, here you are. With Natsu." She wiggled her eyebrows and I shot her a dirty look.  
>"Where were you going?" Gajeel asked.<br>"Well, I had texted and you guys said you were busy so Natsu was going to be my lunch... friend."  
>"Luce! You were fine with lunch buddy before we left!" Natsu whined, and I kicked him in the shin.<p>

We got to the bottom floor and left, heading to a busy restaurant down the street. Natsu held open the door for us and Gajeel sent him a 'dude, not cool' look. But, he calmed down when Natsu let him hold the next door for us.

We walked to the waitress, a girl with short white hair, who was putting some stuff under the counter.  
>"Hello, and welcome to Mary's Coney. How may I help you?" I put my elbow on the counter, surprising my comrades.<br>"Yes, my name is Brisket and I would like your finest salami." Her head shot up and her eyes sparkled when she saw me.  
>"Lucy!" She exclaimed, going around the counter to give me a hug. I hugged her back. Someone coughed behind me.<br>"Lu-chan. Would you care to tell us who your friend is?" We let go of each other.  
>"Sorry guys. This is Yukino. She used to be in Sabertooth, but the previous owner kicked her out."<br>"Lucy-ne helped me get a job and loaned me money. I'm so grateful to her!"  
>"So, Luce. You're a saint?"<br>"Of course not!"

We ordered and ate, when Natsu and Gajeel both had to go to the bathroom."I'll go once you go."  
>"I'm on the harder side of the booth to get out Salamander!"<br>"So what. Climb under the table."  
>"Yea right! Just get up! Not everything has to be a competition! I'm gonna piss myself!"<br>"Sure Mr.'I get angry when someone else holds the door open'."  
>"I'm gonna skin you!"<br>"What'd you say?"  
>"Both of you go to the bathroom already!" Levy and I yelled, scaring the other patrons.<p>

Natsu and Gajeel sauntered out of the booth and to the bathroom, leaving Levy and I sitting on one side of the booth. Levy and I were chatting for a moment, before the two boys slid back into their seats.  
>"There. That wasn't so hard was it?"<br>"Nope." Levy and I looked up into the two owners of the Sabertooth Co. Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney. Sting was sitting in front of me, and Rouge in front of Levy.  
>"What do you want?" I asked, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face. Sting smirked."Nothing. We just saw two ladies who were sitting alone."<br>"If there's two of us then we aren't alone." I spat. Something warmed rubbed against my leg. I looked under the table and saw Sting's leg rubbing my leg.  
>"Are you playing footsies with me?" I asked in disbelief. He moved his hand so hit was holding mine. I tried to jerk it back, but he held it tight. His thumb rubbed circles over the top of my hand.<br>"What do you two cuties say? Wanna come check out Sabertooth, the rising stars of business? We can show you a good time." Levy gripped my other hand under the table like it was a lifeline. I looked over at her and squeezed it once, before taking it away, picking up Levy's coke, and spilling it on Sting's head.  
>"That's a no." I snapped, snatching my hand back and grabbing Levy's arm and our stuff, and pulling out of the booth.<br>Sting sat there frozen in time, and Rouge looked over at us, humor in his wide eyes. I could tell he wasn't a bad guy. Well, not as bad a guy as Sting.

We rushed over to Yukino who was staring at Sting with eyes as large a dinner plates.  
>"We're cashing out." I said, handing her a fifty and turning to leave.<br>"Lucy-ne, this is too much!" She yelled after us.  
>"Keep the change!" I yelled back.<p>

We were almost back to Fairy Tail, when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me to look at them. It was Sting.  
>"Do you know how embarrassing that was Blondie? You're coming with me. I'll show you." Levy gripped the back of my shirt."Keep your hormones in check or go fuck yourself." I spat, stepping on his toes with the heel of my boot. He yelped and I swung my foot to trip him, as I had done to Natsu earlier. Grabbing Levy's hand, we ran.<p>

We heard Sting yell behind us, but we didn't turn around. We stopped at the crosswalk right before Fairy Tail, it had a 'don't walk sign' and we heard Sting and Rouge pushing to get to us. It turned walk and we ran across the road, Sting and Rouge mere feet behind us.

Levy and I bust through the door, freaking out Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal, Erza's boyfriend. "Lucy? Levy?" They asked, and Levy and I turned around. We saw Sting steaming behind us, with a sullen Rouge, standing right outside the doors like there was a force field.  
>"What're they doing here?" My friends growled.<br>"They tried to, chased us blocks." I gasped out, putting a hand Erza's shoulder.  
>Sting pulled something out of his pocket, wrote on it with a pen, and stuck it to the window. Then, he and Rouge left.<p>

I approached the door and looked both ways before, reaching my head out and snatching the sticky note, and pulling my head back. The note said'This isn't over yet Blondie, or better yet, Lucy-ne. Watch your back. Fairies get eaten by tigers.'


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

I approached the door and looked both ways before, reaching my head out and snatching the sticky note, and pulling my head back. The note said'This isn't over yet Blondie, or better yet, Lucy-ne. Watch your back. Fairies get eaten by tigers.'

I stared at the sticky note, before Erza pulled it out of my hand and read it out loud.

"That's horrible." Juvia gasped, holding onto Levy's arm. The doors slammed open and I whipped around. Natsu and Gajeel were standing there, huffing and puffing.

"Lucy, Levy! There you are! Why did you guys just run off? We thought you'd been kidnapped or attacked by perverts!" Natsu yelled.

"That's pretty much what happened, idiot." Gray snapped. Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"Sting and Rouge tried to take advantage of them. They ran all the way from the restaurant with Sting and Rouge right behind them. I must say, Lucy must have done something pretty nasty to receive a threat note from Sting himself." Erza said, handing them the note. Natsu and Gajeel read it, before bursting into peels of laughter.

"Luce, what did you do?" Natsu gasped between laughs.

"Yes Lucy. What did you do?" Jellal asked.

"I poured coke on his head." Gray and Jellal joined the laughing too.

"W-why?" Juvia questioned. My face turned beat red.

"Let me answer this one." Levy said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Juvia, first Sting played footsies with Lu-chan, then intimidated her by grabbing her hand and not letting go. But, Lu-chan pulled some crazy coke-slinging magic, and poured it one his head! It would have been way more sensible to call out Loke or one of her other spirits, but she did it the more, classy way."

"Spirits?" Natsu asked, getting up.

"Yep, Lu-chan's a wizard too. She uses Celestial Spirit Magic, and has all the zodiac keys because Yukino-chan had the other two, but she didn't want to be a Mage anymore." They all looked at me in awe.

"I had no idea you were so amazing Luce!" Natsu beamed, grabbing my hand. Then he yelled "Back to work you guys!" Erza shot him a look. "O-or lunch. Lunch is good." And he took off towards the elevators, still holding my hand, and I ran behind him.

I sat down at my desk and grabbed a pen, scribbling a note down on the piece of paper, and silently called out Plue, my little dog spirit. Erza had come up to the office Natsu and I share to make sure we were working. She was sitting at the little couch in the corner, eating a piece of strawberry cake, and typing away on her computer.

Plue quietly ran over to Natsu, who reached down and took the note. I watched from the corner of my eye as he read, before he burst out laughing. Erza stood and turned towards him, as I shrunk in my chair.

"Natsu, what is so amusing that you started laughing so hard I could hear it across the room? Care to tell the class?" I sweat dropped and raised my hand. She pointed at me.

"Erza, there's only three of us here. You don't need to tell him to share the class."

"Are you talking back to me?" She roared, and I shook my head. "Good. Now, back to work!" I turned back to my computer and began to work on my first assignment- financials for billboards across Magnolia.

After thirty minutes, I finished, pressed print, and rose to get them from the printers in the hall. Erza stood as well and walked past me and into the elevators, saying "Keep up the good work." as she passed.

I was in the middle of typing another message for Levy, Juvia, and Cana, who I'd online messaged with after the incident with Erza, Natsu, and Plue, when I heard the wheels of Natsu's chair skitter on the ground. I paid it no mind, yet continued writing about how cute, sturdy, and comfortable Heart Kreuz clothing was, when I noticed the hush talking int the hall. There Natsu stood, talking in whispers to a man and woman who were both in black suits.

Natsu turned away from them, his face full of worry and anger, and sauntered towards his desk. The man and woman shot a look of pity towards me and went into the elevators, disappearing as the doors closed.

"Ne Natsu? What was that all about?" I asked. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Eucliffe is what happened." He snarled. "He's ready to grab you any time. He has slaves, bodyguards, even convicted criminals ready to get you at any moment of any day. They just have to wait for an opening and boom! He has you in his grasp and he's fucked you ten- twenty times already! Damn! He's even told his little kidnappers that they can touch your boobs, kiss you, even finger you as long as your 'pure' when he gets his hands on you." Tears leaked out of my eyes as I held my hands to my chest. Natsu looked over at me, and his anger disappeared when he saw how scared I was. He rushed over to me and grabbed me, holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Luce. If only one of us had stayed with you and Levy, then you'd be safe and not in harms way." I shook my head.

"It's my fault. I should have called out Loke, or even Plue. But I had to let my ego get in the way, and do it the old fashioned way. I'm the one who should say sorry." He chuckled and his breath tickled my collarbone.

"You're going to have to get bodyguards." He said. I shook my head again.

"I don't want to pull anyone into the problem I made. I'll have a spirit out every time I go out by myself, ok?" He pulled away with a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Fine, but every time!" I nodded and he smiled, going back to his desk.

At the end of the day, I said good bye to Natsu and went down to pick everyone up to go home. Nome of them knew about the thing with Sting and the kidnappers, so I didn't bring it up. But, all of them of them had to work late, so I called out Aries and started to walk home.

We got to the Subway, but it was closed due to a pipe break. So, Aries and I turned to go the long way, through the city.

"Princess, would you like me to carry you? I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm fine." We passed an alley, when someone slid something onto my arm, and Aries disappeared. I looked at the band.

"A magic canceling bracelet!?" Someone chuckled behind me in the alley.

"Not only does it cancel magic, but your pesky spirits can't come out not their own." Sweaty hands grabbed me, one covering my mouth and one holding my wrist without the band. They pulled my into the alley and threw me against the wall.

Another man put two fingers into my mouth and began to pull something out of his pocket. I bit his fingers and he yelped, pulling them back. Another one put some duck tape over my mouth so I couldn't make noise.

The man whose fingers I bit loomed over me. His hand moved and my shirt ripped.

'A knife?' I thought in fear. One of them got a phone call and talked hushed, before knocking me out.

I woke up in a bathroom, in a dark red bikini that only covered my nipples and was a thong. A woman with brown hair looked at me.

"Master Sting wishes to see you in the chamber of pleasure. Do whatever he says or he will punish you." And she pushed me through one of the two doors.

Sting sat in a boxers on the other side of a plexiglass window that you could hear through in a large room. The woman led me to a sex torture chair you see in the movies where they chain you down and the hot villain has his way with the good girl. She chained me down so I was looking in the room.

"Send the warning in." I heard him say through the window. Another woman led amother girl with green hair into the room Sting was in. As the door shut, the woman who was in the room with me said "This girl is your instruction in what will happen when it's your turn. She is not willing."

The other woman came back in the room, leaving the girl with Sting.

**Warning. M-rated part between Sting and other character. Pretty much rape. Don't read if you are uncomfortable with this content or younger than 15. This is all thanks to my editor who put this in because I am pure and didn't know what to write to give Natsu making Lucy feel better and starting to give their romance real meaning. Sorry in advance for tainting this story.**

"Lay down on the floor." He commanded. She laid down, eyes cold. He walked up to her and stuck two fingers into her mouth.

"Suck them." She shook her head. "Do it." She shook her head again. "I will only ask three times and this is your final warning. Suck them." She shook her head again. He sighed and flipped her over, so she was in her hands and knees. Then, he pulled down her bottoms and positioned his manhood at her anus.

"No." She cried. "Please don't do this." He ignored her and stuck his manhood into her anus. She screamed in pain and tears leaked down her cheeks. He pulled out and flipped her over again.

"Suck them."

"Please let me go."

"Suck them."

"Please let me go home!"

"Suck them."

"I begging you." He flipped her over again, and she tried to pull away, but he positioned himself at her anus again, pushing in as she screamed once more. He began to thrust and she screeched in pain.

"Suck them." He said as he pulled out.

"No."

"Suck them."

"Please stop."

"Now!"

"Let me go home!" He flipped her again, trusted into her anus and pushed her clitoris. She screamed as an orgasm racked her body.

"That's enough. If you really want to go home, leave."

"No!" She yelled, grabbing his hand. "Please Master. Please don't leave me hot like this. Please finish what you started." He smirked, pushed her down, and thrusted into her womanhood, breaking through her hymn, yet he kept thrusting, even as she begged him to stop for a moment. She orgasmed again and laid still.

"Maids, take her from me and give me the blonde." One woman unchained me and the other dragged the girl out of the room.

"Leave us be." he commanded. They nodded and left both rooms, leaving my shaking by the door.

"Lay down." I did. He put two fingers in my mouth.

"Suck them." I did and he looked at me in surprise. He pulled them away and walked across the room to a pot of honey.

"Use this honey to make my rod stiff. Do anything you must." I took some of the honey and put it on the table. He looked at me in confusion.

**End of m-rated part.**

Then, when he was looking away, I kneeled him in the crotch and ran to the door, pulling it open and running into the bathroom. The women screamed and I grabbed a maid dress from the closet, pulling it on as I ran. I put all of my hair into the bonnet so I looked like I had short hair, pulled a broom out of the broom closet, and began to sweep the floor.

Sting ran out in a bathrobe and looked left, before looking right, and focusing on me.

"You!" He yelled. "Did you see a girl run out from the pleasure chamber?" I nodded.

"She went to the left of the pleasure chamber. Blonde, brown eyes, in deep red?"

"That's the one! I'll reward you sexually after I catch her. We can have a threesome as her punishment." I smiled.

"That would be amazing master! Please find her soon." He began to run, before stopping.

"Did she go up the stairs towards the main doors to the road, or straight to the pool?"

"Pool, master."

"Maybe we could have a threesome in the pool!" He said winking and running to the pool. As soon as he was gone, I ran down the hallway, up the stairs, and right onto Rouge. When I fell into the floor, my bonnet came off and my hair went down.

"You're Miss Lucy, right? What are you doing here? Sting didn't! Did he kidnap you?" I nodded. He clenched his fists and yelled for a maid. One ran to him.

"Please find Sting and tell him that I went out to the store. Alone." She nodded, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

He took me out to a car and sat me in the front seat. Then, he got in and started the car.

"I'll take you to your work. Are any of your friends still there?" I shrugged.

"Ok, well, here." He handed me a parcel. "I was wondering where Sting got these and was about to ask him." I opened it up and there were my keys and my phone. I hugged my keys to my chest.

"What do I do about the bracelet?" I asked.

"Here." He put a hand over it, and rubbed his finger over the key hole. Then, his finger turned black and liquid and went into the hole. A few seconds later, the bracelet popped and came off.

"Thank you." I sighed. He stopped in front of Fairy Tail and I got out.

"Thank you for everything." I said. He smiled and rolled the window up. Then, he drove away.

I walked into Fairy Tail and into the elevator and went up to the top floor. I walked into my office and Natsu looked up.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? And why are you in a maid outfit?" I smiled in relief and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"Lucy? What are you doing here? And why are you in a maid outfit?" I smiled in relief and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing.

Natsu held me close, patting my head and whispering soothing words into my ear. After five more minutes of sobbing, I pulled back. His eyed me with concern.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"I... There were these guys in an alley. One slid a magic canceling handcuff onto my wrist and Aries disappeared. They knocked me out and took me to Sting and Rouge's mansion. I woke up and some maids took me to Stings... room where he does... stuff to girls. They made me watch as Sting did the thing to a girl. At first she hated him, but then she fell in love with him. I didn't want that to happen to me, so I did what he told me to, and then I kicked him in the... Royal jewels." Natsu winced at that part, his face still enraged though.

"Then what happened?"

"I ran, and put on this maid uniform and swept the floor when he ran past. But, then I ran into Rouge, who had nothing to do with it and had no idea I was even there. He gave me my keys and my phone and he drove my here. He also took off my handcuff." Natsu hugged me.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Please, forgive me Luce." He sobbed, his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back.

"Don't ever think that it was your fault, no matter what happens. I choose the road I take, so you needn't worry, Boss." He pulled away and looked into my eyes, an amused smile on his face.

"Needn't worry, Boss?" He asked. My face turned red and I pushed him away, standing up.

"Are any of my roommates still here?" He shook his head. I sighed in defeat.

"I could drive you home." I reeled back in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I'll drive you home." He picked up his keys and his coat. He handed his coat to me. I looked between it and him. "Wear it. I'd be weird for me to be seen in the car with a sexy maid." I put it on.

"So, you think I'n sexy?" He snorted.

"Duh. Who doesn't?"

I laughed as we got into his red convertible. He revved the engine and took of. He turned the dial for the radio, pop blaring and the roof going down. We sang along to the song, it was something cheesy that everyone knew.

Soon, we arrived at my apartment building. I grabbed my keys and my phone and got out of the car. "Thanks Natsu. I really appreciate it. Have a good night." I smiled and turned to walk into the building when Natsu yelled

"See you tomorrow! I'll pick you up!"

"What about my roommates?"

"I'll bring the van!"

"Van?" He laughed.

"You'll see tomorrow. I'll pick you guys up at 8:30!" He got back in his car and drove away. I giggled and unlocked the door, walked up the steps to the penthouse, and opened the door.

Tackled is a big word. The girls tackled me.

"Lucy!" They cried, hugging me tight.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Tears leaked out of my eyes with them, my whole body racking with sobs. Mira grabbed my hand and helped me up, handing me a tissue.

"Seems like you've had a long day today. Let's all go take bath." We went into the bathroom. I pulled off the maid outfit, Cana whistling as she walked past. The bikini must have been some sight from behind.

I winced as my hand brushed against a large bruise I had obtained on my stomach, probably from the men who grabbed me. There was also a cut on my left breast from when my kidnappers sliced my shirt off, a bruise forming on my wrist where the magic canceling bracelet had been on, and bruises on my other wrist and my ankles and my waist from when I had been chained down.

I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and my hair and walked slid into the bathtub. Levy and Juvia made small talk with me, but no one mentioned the bruises or where I had been.

"I was kidnapped." I said randomly. The girls gasped and their eyes grew the sizes of dinner plates. "I was brought to Sting and Rouge's mansion where I could have been raped. Rouge saved me and brought me back to Fairy Tail where Natsu took me home." We were all silent. "All in all, today was very... interesting." The girls gave half laughed before Erza reached over and grabbed my towel, pulling it down.

I squeaked and covered myself up, though they'd seen it, or with a few exceptions touched it, before. But, I soon realized that Erza was not looking at my woman parts, but my injuries. She bit her lip as her eyes skimmed my body. Juvia, Mira, and Levy began to cry while the others hissed in anger. I grabbed my towel and stood up, walking out of the bath.

I checked to see if Freed was in the house, and when I didn't see him, I ran to my room. I closed the door and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Then I laid down on my bed and pulled the sheets over me.

I turned my head to look out the window at the moon. A tear cascaded down my cheek and there was a poof sound behind me, before someone sat on the bed and pulled me into their arms. "I'm here princess."

"Loke." I whispered before I broke down, tears falling at rapid rates. Loke, my celestial spirit in the form of Leo the Lion even though he's in the form of a human, held me close. He was loyal and would not leave me tonight, I knew that.

He reached over and turned off my lamp which had been emitting a low glow. "Sleep princess. I will never leave you."

That night, I was held close. Not by a spirit, not by a human, not a man, but a friend, a family member. I fell asleep in the arms of one of my closes friends, one I knew would never leave me. One who would share my adventure through thick and thin, whether I wanted him to or not.

Little did I know, I would make many friends at Fairy Tail into family as the adventures rolled in. But, that night I slept. It was the first of many upcoming restless sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! The school work has been killing me! Now, for the story!

Last time: That night, I was held close. Not by a spirit, not by a human, not a man, but a friend, a family member. I fell asleep in the arms of one of my closes friends, one I knew would never leave me. One who would share my adventure through thick and thin, whether I wanted him to or not.

Little did I know, I would make many friends at Fairy Tail into family as the adventures rolled in. But, that night I slept. It was the first of many upcoming restless sleeps.

I woke up, my tear streaked cheeks against the fabric of Loke's suit. Loke, who was staring down at me in concern, had staid. He hadn't left, just like he had said. I stood up and patted Loke on the head. He sat up.

"Lucy, I'll walk you to work." He said, using his stubborn voice. I waved him off, rustling through my closet. "Why not?" He whined, grabbing onto my legs.

"Because I'm driving to work with the girls and some friends."

"You have a big enough car?"

"I don't know, my boss is driving."

"Is your boss a woman?"

"No, why? Did you want to hit on her if she was a woman, which she isn't?" He got up and put his hands on my shoulders, facing me.

"First of all, you confuse me. It's a he?" I nodded. "Well then, if he tries anything on you. I will punch him." I reeled back in surprise.

"Natsu doing anything romantic?" I gasped, holding back my giggles.

"What?"

"You don't have anything to worry about." I pushed past him and pulled out a dark blue pair of jeans and a flowery pink blouse. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to change and get ready for work." He smiled sourly and disappeared with a poof.

I walked into the living room. All of my friends were there. "Breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope, we're going out." Mira said

"But Natsu's picking us up."

"Yeah, and he texted to tell us that we are going to Gumba's." Erza explained as she picked up her wallet and popped it into her pocket.

"Gumba's? I love Gumba's!"

"That's why Natsu wanted to go." Levy said, running over to me. "Lu-chan, do you want to do the usual with us?" I nodded with enthusiasm, grabbing my purse.

A horn honked outside. "That's them!" Levy and I yelled in happiness, pulling on out shoes/boots and running out the door.

The bus or whatever Natsu had called it was ugly. Big, brown, with a puke green dragon and a bright pink fairy painted on the side. Natsu opened the doors. "Ok, everyone in!" He yelled, pulling me inside.

The inside was amazing. Leather seats, tv's, disco ball, it was amazing! "Natsu this is-" Some one pulled me into a seat just as the bus lurched forward.

"Careful Lu. Natsu drives like crazy."

"Thanks Laxus." I replied, still shaky. We drove to Gumba's and sat down at a large table.

When our waitress came, we ordered. "Five of everything for us girls to share pastry wise. Lucy, what would you like to drink?" Erza said.

"I'll have the chocolate macaroon cinnamon latte please and an extra chocolate macaroon cinnamon cheesecake please." I looked out the window and saw Rouge standing in the parking lot. Our eyes connected and he waved for me to come out, mouthing the word 'Alone'.

"I forgot my lipstick in the bus, I'll be right back." I said, scooting past my friends and out the door. I walked up to Rouge. "Yes?"

"It's Sting. He was pissed that you escaped. He's sending out the big guns from our business. I'll try my hardest to warn you about his plans from now on, but be careful." He handed me a slip of paper and got in his car, driving away.

I went back inside and looked at the paper. His phone number and the words 'He wants you now and he wont give up without a fight. Be careful and stay in big groups.' I felt a chill go down my spine and my head whipped around towards the window. No one was out there.

"Lucy?" Levy asked. "Our food is here."

"Oh, thanks." I took a big gulp of my latte, almost burning my mouth.

"Slow down Luce, you're going to burn yourself." Natsu scolded, handing me my cheesecake.

"Yeah." I used my fork to cut a little piece of the cake, popping it in my mouth.

"What's wrong Luce?" I shook my head. "Luce." I sent him a look that said 'Later'. He nodded and took a bite of his orange paprika scone.

"Say ahh Lu-chan." Levy said, holding a spoonful of strawberry carmel ice cream in front of my mouth.

After we ate and paid, we got back in the bus and drove to Fairy Tail. We all split up as we went to our floors. Natsu and I were left alone in the elevator.

"Luce, why were you so freaked?" I handed him the note. He read it and ground his teeth together.

"He can't have you." He growled, grabbing my arm.

"I know that!" I snapped. He pulled me close and rubbed his nose to my nose. "What are you doing?"

"Igneel used to do this to me when I was upset or scared. Luce, I won't let him have you."


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry! My grades took a turn(not a good one), I went from crew assistant manager to a lead roll and I have 2 weeks to memorize, and I've been getting all sorts of end of the year projects:(

Last Time:

"Igneel used to do this to me when I was upset or scared. Luce, I won't let him have you."

I sat at my desk, eyes fuming, mouth drawn in a tight line. "Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on my desk. Natsu's head shot up as his eyes focused on me in panic.

"What the hell, Luce? I almost lit on fire!" He asked. I cocked my head.

"Lit on fire?"

"I am a fire dragon slayer." He snapped, his fist suddenly coated in flames.

I nodded and turned back to my computer. "So, what're you doing that made you so... Rawr?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, hiding the page. He rose and eyebrow, and bolted over to my desk. We wrestled for the mouse but, ultimately, he won.

As soon as he brought up the page, he burst unto giggles. "A karate simulation game? Seriously?" He yelled, rolling on the ground. My face turned red.

"It was the easiest way to learn self defense while still working!" I snapped.

"First off, neither of those two things should ever go together. Secondly," He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "You're getting bodyguards."

"I can take care of myself."

"After what happened yesterday, I don't think you can." He said, grabbing my arm. Hurt pooled in my eyes and I know he saw. "Luce."

"No, you're right. I'm worthless so throw some people I don't know at me. I'll be fine." Natsu growled at me. "Stop. You've made your point. Leave me alo-" My eyes snapped open as Natsu's lips pressed harshly against mine.

**MASSIVE KISS SCENE:**

He pushed me against the desk, his mouth never leaving mine. I didn't know how to react, or what was happening, when he nipped my bottom lip with one of his fangs. I moaned, and it was loud and probably added to his ego. His tongue rubbed mine and I finally felt confidence pool in my stomach.

I gripped his shirt and he put one hand under my hair and on the back of my neck, and another on my butt. I was making out with my boss! And, I really liked it.

We broke free for air, gasping for breath, when he attacked my neck. Hot, steamy kisses on my throat, behind my ear, even on my face. I took control when he faltered, worried that I didn't want to kiss him, nibbling on his earlobe. His breath hitched and he groaned, his hot breath on my throat.

**_KISS SCENE OVER:_**

We both froze as we heard the elevator door ring. I pulled away from him, fixing myself. Behind me, he fixed his shirt and wiped the lipstick off of his mouth. Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Mira, Freed, Laxus, and Cana walked in. "Lunch anyone?" Mira asked. Natsu and I nodded, getting up and joining the group.

"Flame-butt, do you have lipstick on your earlobe?" Gray asked. My face turned bright red and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Why would Natsu, of all people in this world, have lip-stick on his ear Gray? I think you're mistaken." Laxus muttered as we all laughed.

"You're right." Gray replied. Natsu, when no one was looking, quickly wiped it off of his ear with his sleeve.

We all arrived at the restaurant. Natsu sat on one side of me and Levy sat on the other. I peered at the menu and decided on salad, when the waitress arrived. She took our orders, bowed, and walked into the kitchen.

We were all talking about a concert we were going to (As sponsors) when I felt a warm hand on my knee. I looked over at Natsu. He had a cocky grin on his face. I should have seen it coming as the hand scooted up my leg. It landed on my thigh and kept scooting.

He stopped when it was on my waist. I felt want pooling in my stomach and knew that he knew that I wanted him. We ate lunch and paid, then we walked back to Fairy Tail. Levy and Gajeel were that last ones to get out, besides me and Natsu, of the elevator. They waved goodbye and the elevator doors closed.

**Another massive kiss/almost lemon scene. You hath been warned:**

He pretty much jumped me, though I won't complain. His hands were tangled in my hair and my hands were gripping his shirt. There was lots of tongue as he brought his hands down to waist. The elevator opened on our floor, and we tumbled out.

Natsu grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder, rushing through our office and into the back room. He shut the door and sat me onto the table. "Luce, are you sure you want to be kissing me? Having me touch you?" I smiled at him.

"Just kiss me already." I pulled his head down and his mouth connected with mine. I began pulling off his shirt, throwing it across the room. Abs, I thought, I lucked out with someone with a six-pack.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a steamy hand connected with my breast. I moaned as Natsu squeezed them over and over through my shirt. I pushed him back and pulled off my shirt, then my bra. He licked his lips as he groped me over and over. He kissed me again, and his hands wandered down to my jeans. He rubbed me through me jeans as he unbuckled my pants. Then, he thrusted his hand into my underwear, pulling at my folds.

**Done (Y'all been cock-blocked)**

That's when we both just... stopped. We gazed into each others eyes and laughed. We laughed and laughed as we pulled our clothes on. Then, I wiped the makeup off his face and he fixed my hair.

We walked out of the back room and to our desks, never looking at the other. I sat down and opened up my work, continuing.

Weeks went by and we barely spoke. Everyone was noticing that something was up between me and him, but they couldn't put their fingers on it. That's when the two women in black showed up at our house.

"Is there a Lucy heartfillia in this house?" One of the women asked.

"That would be me. Can I help you?"

"In fact, you can. Celestial spirit mage, correct?" I nodded. "We need you to do a special mission of behalf of Fairy Tail's guild, which you joined the day you began working. You are to leave tomorrow afternoon with ten others who have been notified before hand. Do you understand?" I nodded again. "Good. We will pick you up from. Fairy Tail tomorrow at four." The women left.

"Do you know who else is going?" I sake the girls. Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Erza raised their hands.

"Also, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray are going. That's nine including you." Erza said.

I smiled at her and sat down on the couch. This might be my last episode of project Runway, depending on what the mission entails.


End file.
